This invention relates to a bedside drainage collection bag and more particularly to a combination hanger and clamp member preventing urine backflow and back pressure for such a bag. In prior constructions known to applicant the structure for supporting the bag in a hanging position and the structure for shutting off backflow and back pressure to the inlet tube was separate, there being no inter-relationship between them. In the present invention a one-piece member performs both the function of hanging and controlling flow through the inlet tube and in addition such functions have been inter-related so that when the tube is positioned in its clamped position, the member will not perform its support function in a normal manner and thus the chances of the operator inadvertently placing the drainage bag into use with the inlet tube restricted is substantially eliminated.